


Beware, sharpshooter

by Lysel



Series: Artworks inspired by Miss Grey's "What we do in the dark" [17]
Category: Band of Brothers, Original Work
Genre: Alpaca, Alpacas, Gen, Headcanon, How to plant silly concepts in you friend's mind, Inspired by Fanfiction, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysel/pseuds/Lysel
Summary: When, instead of inspiration for projects that need it desperately, your picky and stubborn muse gives you silly headcanons... you don't have a choice but run with it and wake up at 4am to draw.
Series: Artworks inspired by Miss Grey's "What we do in the dark" [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514840
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Beware, sharpshooter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/gifts).



So...This is Tim

He's a healthy and mischievous alpaca born from a chat with @Miss_Grey related to her awesome BoB SPN hunter AU "What we do in the dark"

He resides in a backyard in San Francisco and has taken over my mind since his birth few days ago (April 13th, that makes him an aries, with @Miss_Grey as his fairy godmom).

Edit: @miss_grey just wrote [this lovely backstory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021813/chapters/57948352) for Tim

**Author's Note:**

> I am (slightly) more active on tumblr, if you wish to follow my works or just say hi 😊http://lyselkatz.tumblr.com


End file.
